tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Margue Reiter
'''Margue Reiter' is a bounty hunter of untold origin, known for the massive use of homemade technology and despises arcane arts. Biography Reiter is a veteran hunter, having hunted for a decade. She hunted all sort of things with homemade weaponries, from beasts to bounties. Recently, Reiter headed to Whiterun to partake in both a job and an arena match, although she failed few arena matches shortly after winning the first match. Personal Life Reiter treats bounty hunting and adventures as hobbies rather than jobs, making her quite mischievous and easygoing. This bounty hunter has a peculiar habit of projecting the voice with the speaker rather than speaking with her own mouth despite not being mute, probably a mean for pretending to be mysterious and tough. Perhaps influenced by the teaching from Reiter's family, the Berlioz clan, arcane art was considered as a despicable tool for performing various malicious acts, from awaking the dead to disturbing the nature, she was taught to despise all forms of magic. Nevertheless, being a descendant of Sarothril bloodline, Reiter once inevitably carried the ability to utilize the tainted art of Dead Thrall, but she deliberately refrained from studying any form of arcane arts and instead followed the preaching of Arkay. Eventually, she completely got rid of the cursed power shared by her ancestors at the cost of being unable to cast spells for the rest of her life. Combat and Skills Reiter's weaponry consists of exotic weaponries such as the trademark weapon Switchblade Pistol, it sets them apart from other bounty hunters since she hunts with style. Unlike the past generations, when they believed shields engendered passivity, she openly uses a shield attached with two shotguns which fires both shotgun shells and nitrogen rounds. The Switchblade Pistol on the other hand is a combination of a semi automatic magnum and a foldable bayonet, capable of firing ward-piercing incendiary rounds, while the carbonsteel blade can be enchanted with electricity. She carries two switchblade pistols in total. The armor itself features an aquatic thruster which allows Reiter to dash in various underwater environments, as well as Nitrogen Cloak to cool down Reiter while acting like an artificial Frost Cloak. Oddly enough, she primarily relies on the armor to mimick spells instead of casting on their own, it is rumored that Reiter despises arcane arts. Gallery TSR-Marguerite.jpg|Reiter's debut appearance TSR-Reiter.jpg|Reiter in arena match with shotgun shield TSR-Reiter-Alt.jpg|Reiter unmasked TSR-Reiter-Swimsuit.jpg|Reiter in swimsuit Trivia *Reiter means "Rider" in German, although she's actually named Marguerite. *Similar to Henrietta, she's based on Hunters from ''Bloodborne, or to an extent, AC from Armored Core. *According to Reiter's author Mhazard, he had difficulty adding pronoun because the author was deliberately hiding Reiter's gender, the fact Reiter is a girl is eventually revealed in the infirmary however. *Originally Reiter was supposed to have more shield variants, such as Gatling Shield and Rocket Launcher Shield. *The reason why Reiter carries a huge amount of elemental weapons is because she cannot cast spells, not biologically incapable of casting spell, instead, she despises arcane art. *Sometimes, Reiter may ask people to call her Marguerite, or simply Margue if they feel comfortable. Category:TES 1000 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Rangers Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Cult of Arkay